The present invention relates generally to the field of machine arrangements for processing articles, such as cans and metal bottles. More specifically, the invention relates to a machine arrangement that includes a cantilevered turret mechanism.
Conventional machine arrangements include a module base that supports a turret mechanism on both ends. Such an arrangement can utilize a great amount of floor space in a factory or working environment. Conventional machine arrangements are also arranged so that the drive mechanism may only attach to a single turret mechanism in the machine line.